


Sketchbook

by al1



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Coffee Shop, I Don't Even Know, M/M, angsty, artist!mingyu, barista!wonwoo, i guess, inspired by my twitter layout . yes you read that right
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-23 04:27:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13182354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/al1/pseuds/al1
Summary: Mingyu loves drawing, especially Wonwoo.





	Sketchbook

When Mingyu was younger his grandmother gave him a sketchbook; she always told him to draw the beautiful things he loved and appreciated, and so he did. That was the first of many. The boy was always had a sketchbook with him so he could draw what he found beautiful. Every time he saw his grandma she would give him another one so he could always draw, it was what he loved the most, drawing. After she passed away he kept buying more and more sketchbooks. Mingyu fell in love with art and everything that came with it; one of the many things that came with art was Jeon Wonwoo, a beautiful boy that worked at a coffee shop next to Mingyu’s university. Mingyu wasn’t even that crazy about coffee, but he went there every single day just so he could see Wonwoo, he would sit there for hours and just draw the boy. Everything about Wonwoo was incredibly beautiful, his eyes and the way they would close a little when laughed, his nose and the way they scrunched, his lips and how kissable they looked, his jaw and how sharp it was, his hands were also beautiful, they looked so soft. Another thing Mingyu loved about Wonwoo was how nice he was. He never actually talked to the boy, Mingyu was kind of invisible and Wonwoo was working so it wasn't like he had the time to talk to customers; however Mingyu did notice how nice and caring he was with other people; there was one time a girl couldn't afford her coffee and he took money from his wallet and paid for her. So a conversation was totally not necessary to fall in love with Wonwoo.

 

Mingyu started drawing Wonwoo in his first year. It was creepy though, he was out there drawing a stranger; that's not right, Mingyu knew that, yet he kept doing it. He had his own "Wonwoo" book, full of sketches, poems and little notes, so yes, it was a bit awkward. But it felt so right. He felt inspired by the boy, he was amazed by Jeon Wonwoo, well, who wouldn't be, right? 

 

After 5 years of loving Wonwoo with all his heart, Mingyu felt the need to say something.

 

He got up his seat and walked to the counter, placed his sketchbook there, left a "To Jeon Wonwoo" on it and left. No names, no "hi", no actual words, only written notes.

 

_ "I loved you till this day, and I might love you forever _

_ I'm sorry, I know it looks creepy, and it kinda is _

_ I know you're probably wondering who this is _

_ Today was my last day here and I won't come back _

_ I'll never bother or actually talk to you _

_ Please don't be scared, I swear I'm just a boy in love with you _

_ Here are all my notes, poems, and sketches of you _

_ Do whatever you want with it. _

  
  


_ We never spoke but I'll always love _

_ Maybe in another universe we could be together _

_ This is not the time for us, it will never be _

_ It wouldn't work, and in this, we can agree _

_ I'm just a boy who fell in love with your grace _

_ And the art I made was only for you to appreciate _

_ I don't mean to exaggerate when I say _

 

_ I love you." _

 

Mingyu will always love Wonwoo and Wonwoo will never know who he is. That's just how it is.

**Author's Note:**

> it sucks, i know.


End file.
